Venom of the Viper
by tsunami90
Summary: After becoming the unwilling test subject to one of Dr. Viper's agonizing experiments, Jake/Razor becomes deathly ill and is thrown into a twist of fate he'd never expected... On Hiatus.
1. Symptoms of Torture

_Author's Note:_

I guess you can call this story a 'spur of the moment' fic, because it's just that… But, now I have the storyline planned out, and I'm in the process of fleshing it all out. Though Chapter 1 doesn't exactly fill you in on the whole background story, yet., it will be reveled throughout the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy the story so far!

___EDIT: July 31__st__, 2008:__I'm currently resurfacing Chapters 1-7, due to a fair amount of grammar errors that I unbelievably allowed myself to use. How stupid can I be? So, not only did I fix the errors, but I also added some more details to the earlier chapters._

Isn't life just grand?

_- Kimberly C._

_**Disclaimer: All concepts (Characters, Places, etc.) pertaining from "SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron," are (c) to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc and are used **__**without**__** permission.**_

Chapter 1: Symptoms of Torture

"I'm sick…"

And I know I'm right; whatever that psycho did to me at MegaKat Biochemical is finally taking its effects as I look down at my trembling hands, then to the curious eyes before me, "Chance, I'm- Sick…"

"Jake, what's going-" Emily's voice shakes as her brows furrow in worry, taking a cautious step towards me to make sure I'm okay. But Chance holds up his hand to stop her, causing my sister to muse for a moment. Sending a pleading glance my way, she then shifts her eyes to the tabby.

The big guy's in a concerned panic as he lays a hand on my shoulder, "W-what do you mean? What's wrong?"

The blank stare feels obvious on my face, but I can't seem to pull it away; he should know better than to refer to our _other _lives, especially since Emily is still in the room. Though I don't know how we've managed to do it, we've hidden any remnants of the SWAT Kats from her, and she's yet to know the truth. Chance calls it skill, keeping that life in the shadows, but I call it dumb luck…

He hasn't caught onto my expression, because he again pushes for an answer, "C'mon, Jake… What is it?"

My hands sweat profusely, and I slap them against the side of my uniform in an attempt to rid myself of the clamminess. They weren't doing that a few minutes ago, but I guess it's just another symptom to the grotesque torture that I was in only hours before.

* * *

Under that mask, I feel as if I'm a completely different person. I guess, in a way, Razor _is _a different person, seeing that he does the things that Jake Clawson can no longer do legally, and then some; he seems to get all of the glory, anyway. But, that's not why I, along with T-Bone, are doing this. Unlike Commander Feral, we save the people because we can, not because we're ordered to do so by a superior.

And, tonight's no different; an Enforcer's dispatch has caught both of our attentions, and I see the already-victorious smirk come across T-Bone's face as he leans to look over his shoulder at me, "You ready?"

"Rock and roll!" I shoot a thumbs up, pumping as much adrenaline as possible through my veins; I'm ready for action when the voice on the radio changes to that of Feral's:

"This is Feral:"

_Snazzy intro, commander, _I can't help but roll my eyes for a moment, before tuning my wondering mind back into his statement; we _do_ need to know some info before zooming off to save the day, anyway…

"All available choppers report to MegaKat Biochemical Labs, immediately; seems as if Viper has decided to show his ugly mug once again."

All I can do is groan, as the dispatch rambles on, "Sheesh, talk about compliments, huh, bud?" That brings a smile to my lips as I wait for a comeback from the other vigilante.

After a moment, he finally cackles a trademark sarcastic remark, "Yea, that's what Feral's good for, Razor. You should know that by now." Though I can't see his face from the co-pilots chair, I know that he's wearing a cocky grin that matches mine as he continues, "So, shall we set off to show up the Enforcers again?"

"Be my guest."

And, with that, I feel myself be thrown back into my seat by the G's caused by the Turbokat's turbo boosts.

* * *

'Jake?'

That voice seems smudged as it reaches my ear, and I fail to see Emily move in place in front of me. But as I feel her hand slip into mine, I mentally snap back to the present. Her glance is gloomy, and I can't tell if her hands are shaking, or if it's all my own tremble. After a brief mutual stare, she murmurs, "Jake, please, what's wrong?"

_Please don't look at me like that, Emmie. _My mind is pleading for her to be her normal, cheerful self, the one that I've grown to adore since she was a child. And I can't pull my eyes away from her as I see just that: a child, just like that day that I packed my bags for MegaKat city, and said goodbye to Barrington. I know that I had hurt her with the news of my departure, the fact that I was going to miss the 9th birthday that I had swore to come to. And, standing here now resurfaces the guilt I had tried to bury eight years ago-

Wait, what's with this walk down memory lane? I'm just sick, not-

Oh no. Am I dying?

For some reason, I can't decide. Every fiber within me screams with agony, assuring the thoughts that maybe I am spiraling to my demise. But there's too much going on inside my head.

I need to find a way to clear my thoughts.

… No, I need a doctor.

I hear the panicked cries of both Chance and Emily ring through my ears as I slump forward, the tornado of thoughts roaring louder by the second. My own heart quickens within my chest when my feet finally give, and I fall hard against Emily. Even though I know she's hurt by my weight, she still struggles to keep me in her arms, sobbing my name over and over. When I don't reply, she stammers to Chance, who I can sense is by her side, "We've got to get him to MegaKat Memorial, now!"

Both hers and Chance's voices are fading into distant mumbles, like static from a radio is reaching my ears instead of what they're actually saying, as the world around me swirls into colored blurs; _This is worse than I thought. _I grind my teeth together in an attempt to ward off the daggers of pain running through me, and though I try to fight for my consciousness, I lose the battle. The world comes crashing down around me as I finally stumble into the darkness…


	2. Waking to a Nightmare

Chapter 2: Waking to a Nightmare

Oh my God, I feel like I've been hit by a car- wait a second. Where exactly am I? I want to inspect my surroundings, but the blinding light above me pours into my eyes, and I'm forced to keep them shut; I lay motionless for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts, when my ear twitches to the sound of distant voices.

"… Is he gonna be okay, doc?"

Chance? What's he doing here? And why does he sound so scared? My thoughts are still reeling, hoping to remember how I ended up like this.

But it's failing; my mind is running around in circles, unable to catch a lead, as another voice comes to me. It sounds much more thicker and aged than Chance's as it begins, "Well, my boy, that all depends on him. Your friend is gravely ill with a very rare virus; only one man has successfully worked with it, but his notes on treatments were destroyed along with him."

Again, I try to open my eyes, and again, I'm blinded; so I keep still and, unbeknownst to the other kats, continue to drop into their conversation.

" And, who was that?" Chance asks in an awkward calmness; he's definitely forcing it.

I can hear footsteps come slowly towards me, though they are still hallowed, as the doctor again speaks, "His name was Purvis: Elrod Purvis; though, you may know him better as-"

"-Viper." The low growl was enough to make me cringe; as long as I've known Chance, he's had a violent temper, but the tone he's in is new to me. "He's the one that did this."

Then it all comes rushing back to me, making my head do spirals as it tries to keep up. A replay of events were flashing quickly in my mind: MegaKat Biochemical, Dr. Viper… The experiments. I bite my tongue to keep the bewildered scream inside as a painful thud beats rhythmically against my forehead. I bring my hand to the pulsating spot…

Only, I hit a covering that's in the way. I mentally blink, calming slowly as I click a claw against it; I run both of my hands over the smooth surface, trying to build a mental picture of this new obstacle. After a moment of pondering, my eyes suddenly shoot open, despite the bolder ache the bright lights cause to my head; I'm in SWAT Kat attire!. But, didn't I lose consciousness as my mechanic self?

And, wasn't Emily there as well?

Uh-oh.

Set in panic mode, I jump from the petrified bed, only to find myself on the floor with a heavy "thud!" Again, I blink, only this time it's a physical, and involuntary action. Am I really that weak? I try to gather myself again onto my shaky limbs, but again I end up face-down on the tiles. A few curses ooze from my mouth like acid as I get ready to try again, or finally give and yell for help: which ever comes the easiest.

But I hear sharp feet click against the floor, and know they're coming for me. So, I wait, glancing towards the partially opened door, just in time to see it fly back against the snow-white wall. I raise my eyebrows at the large group of people in front of me, both strangers and friends, trying to grab at any limb they can to help me back to the rock substituting for a bed.

"Razor! You okay?"

I look up to see T-Bone; his face is twisted with worry as he waits anxiously for me to answer; I slowly nod, before looking around at the others circling my bed. Beside of my partner is the Deputy Mayor, her face mimicking the same expression as his, only a small smile of relief on her face. Emily is next to her, noticeably biting her lower lip when she meets my eyes. I turn to the other two figures, pondering if the dumpy gray tom is the doctor from earlier.

_That's him, _I note in my head as he begins to speak, "Hello, Razor, I'm Dr. Jimson; good to see that you've finally woke up. "

My voice is scratchy as I begin; "How long have I been out, doc?"

He turns to the woman beside him, and she instantly thumbs through the clipboard in her hands; she holds up three fingers, and he turns back to me, "Three days. But we thought you would be out much longer, with your damage, that is." He chuckles softly, trying to lighten the situation as he follows, "I swear, sometimes I think you two really have nine lives. Quite amazing, you are." He swings his pencil at me as he takes the clipboard, and jots quickly into it. As he places it at the end of my bed, he states, "But, I guess that's why nobody's been able to defeat you yet."

_Yea, but he came close._ I keep my mouth shut, giving a rather weak smile as he, along with the nurse, head towards the door, "Well, I should be going; other patients need attention as well. Be sure to get plenty of rest, Mr. Razor."

I skeptically nod, "Sure, doc."

Then, him and his assistant are out the door, to my relief; I turn to the remaining figures around me, and throw up a hand nervously, "Hi, guys. What'd I miss?"

* * *

"_Razor are you sure that we should split up? Isn't that kinda risky?"_

"_What's wrong Hot-Shot? Scared? Look, we'll keep in touch via the headsets on our helmets, okay?"_

"_I guess you're the genius."_

Though I still held a victorious grin faintly to my lips, I couldn't hold down the skeptic sickness coming up my throat; each step down the desolate hall only strengthens the feeling as hear the faint gargle of static and T-Bone through my ear-piece, "How you handling, bud? Any track of tall, green, and venomous?"

"Nah, not yet, but with that tone, you're starting to sound more like Feral." I know that I'm dead when we rendezvous, but it's one of those opportunities that can't be passed up as the corners of my lips turn upward again. "Very complimentary."

His sarcastic laugh can be heard over the hissing static, "And, maybe you'd like to walk all the way home?"

"Point taken; I know when to shut my trap," I stop, easing my gaze around the wall, to view the next hall before me, "So, where are you, anyway?"

There's a pause, followed by my partner's hesitant murmur, "Uh, looks as if I'm in front of the… Biogenetics lab. How about you?"

I take cautious steps, feeling the cool laminated tiles against my bare feet as I reply, "No doors around to see where exactly."

"Oh, well, be careful up there, Ra- WHOA!"

"T-Bone?" My voice hits an irritating high as I again squeak over my communicator, "T-Bone, what is it? Are you ok-"

My panicked pleas for answers are interrupted as I'm sent hurtling through the wall with one swipe of a tentacle; when I open my eyes, I see a monster's abstract silhouette scratch into the light surrounding it, reaching towards me with a unknowledgeable growl. I leap from the debris as the limb stretches dangerously towards my body, and I aim my glovatrix towards the shadow, "Crud! What is that thing?"

_Oh well; best to shoot now and ask later_, I decide, releasing a fury of cement slugs into the being's face; it yelps, flailing its tentacles at its face, as it moves back into the light-bathed hall. I glance up, finally viewing the monster before me, and I feel the slack in my jaw come pouring down. _No! Don't kill him; just move! _

I'm now stumbling over the objects obscured by the room's eerie darkness, trying to find a way of freedom; a door, a window, something! I saw the face of the monster, but what my eyes fell apon was an Enforcer, a former colleague, a friend. Well, What's _left _of a friend, anyway; seems as if Viper has stepped up a notch with what he experiments on. And, seeing Alex Nelson's face twisted into the towering green form before me shows the Doctor means business.

I can hear the thing break away the hardened gray plaster from its eyes as my hands finally grasp a door knob, _Oh, thank God!_ I murmur soundlessly, jerking the door open and escaping the room. I pause for a moment, gaining a sense of composure again before tapping the side of my helmet, "T-Bone, you okay?"

He pants over the headset obviously exhausted, maybe even hurt, "A little banged up, but other than that, I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"Viper's changed his strategies a lot since the last time we saw him." I'm on the move again, trying to put as much distance as possible between myself and the mutated Alex, as I continue, "He's mutating kats now!"

"Say what? Kats, as in like us?" Great, I've sent T-Bone into a bit of panic as his voice rises through my ear. "How do you know?"

I slide into a lone room, suddenly going from extreme lighting to nothing at all; bringing the door noiselessly to a close, I finally answer my partner in the grimmest tone, "Because, I just fought Alex Nelson- Oh CRUD!"

I can barely see the silhouette of the fists that crash over me, but I can hear the sickening crack of my helmet from under the pressure, and, before I can send a defensive blow of my own, I'm seized from behind; I know the skin that is now pressing against my neck isn't that of a kat, but a tentacle. And, my mind is still musing over the figure in front of me, though I think I already know its identity.


	3. Confessions of a SWAT Kat

Chapter 3: Confessions of a SWAT Kat

"You better get well soon, Razor," Callie chuckles as she wraps her arms around my neck; "You just don't know how much this city actually needs you and T-Bone."

"Will do, Ms. Briggs." I grin victoriously at T-Bone, who only has his mouth hung open with protest; needless to say, the self-proclaimed "lady's man" is a bit in shock. But I let that thought slide as she releases me, and goes to him to do the same with a smile across her face, "You be good to him too, T-Bone, and I hope to see the SWAT Kats back in the skies soon!" She waves at Emily, who does the same, before making her exit.

Emily… She's been eerily quiet all evening; I guess it _would_ be quite a shocker to find out that your brother was responsible for saving the city on a daily basis. I need to talk to her, to make sure she's okay with all of this new found information. I look up for a moment at T-Bone, and as if he can read my thoughts, he murmurs softly, "I'm gonna go and talk with Doc Jimson. You just relax, okay, Razor?"

_That's gonna take a while to do. _I feel like saying it, but I only nod, allowing a faint smile to come to my lips; "Sure thing, T-Bone."

He returns the grin, then slips through the door… And, now I'm wishing he would've stayed; I don't know how to approach the situation. But, Emily resolves that problem for me when she begins to speak, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," I stop, finally gaining enough nerve to meet her eyes; I quickly regret it as I see how much I've hurt her. But, I hesitantly continue, "I didn't want you to be in danger."

The headache that had ceased over the last few hours is making an encore visit again; taking off my helmet, I bring my hand down hard on the point of pressure. I see Emily step towards me, panicked, though her eyes still held angst within them, as she whispers, "Jake?"

I brush my teeth against my lip, a little shocked that she's called me by my real name while in my current attire, "Don't call me that. At least, not now."

She hesitates another step, and takes hold of my hand; it's only then that I notice her trembling, and I bring my other hand against hers and squeeze it gently, "C'mon, Emmie. Calm down; I'm alright, see?" I know that I exaggerated the status of my health, but I try to make it convincing by flashing a false grin. I just want to see her smile again.

But I get the opposite; Emily's too smart for her own good as she whimpers, "No you're not, Ja-" She stops, and quickly corrects herself, "Razor; it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you're hurt." Her voice wavers as she grips my hand in return. "But, you're all I have left, and to know that you've been placing tooth and nail on the line for this city."

" But, what about T-Bone?" I try to reassure her, but I'm failing miserably as my words continue to fumble, "You know that he'll always be there for-"

It's then I notice the first tear falling down her cheek, "It's not the same; you're my brother. True blood. T-bone's a very close friend, but he could never share the bond that we do."

She's right; Chance or T-Bone could never be as close to Emily as I am. He wasn't there to act as her only friend during her childhood, or to lend his advice when she had her troubles. Then again, neither was I, or at least as much as I should have. But, I nod my head, and set my gaze away from her, "Not the best brother, huh?" With a solemn smirk playing across my lips, I finally regain the nerve needed to lock eyes with her. "Emily, I never meant to hurt you, in any way. I've just wanted to keep you safe."

But, she stops me, placing a slender finger to my lips; the feeling swelling in my gut is telling me I've said something wrong, but she faintly smiles my way, "Don't explain… You- you don't have to. What you're doing, is a very noble thing, Razor. As well as T-Bone; you're both a vital piece to this city, as well as those that inhabit it."

I know that there's a singe of pride growing in my chest, but it's suppressed by my sense of unease; nobody's telling me what I want to hear. What exactly did Viper do to me? This "virus" that I heard the doc talk of earlier, what are its symptoms, and what's it doing to my body? The dull beat pulsing behind my eyes makes me want to tear at it, to find closure, but I refrain myself from that thought. At least while Emily's by my side. So, a force a make-shift grin to my face again, and pray that it'll end the conversation.

* * *

"Ssssso nice of you to join usssss, SsssWAT Kat. Razor, if I'm correct?"

Definitely not the voice I'd like to hear at the moment; I draw my attention away from the floor to the 'thing' standing in front of me, capturing the grin of victory beaming from his face before replying with a snarl, "Viper! You sick son of a-"

Then with one swift move, his fist connects with my face, bringing my words to a shattering end; it's a force that should have knocked me off my feet, but the sickening abstract figure glooming over me keeps me in my place. I move my jaw, to make sure it's still intact, before baring my teeth again.

But he's the first to speak; "I don't need to hear your ranting! You do as I say, and I'll be sure that your death is quick and not as painful." It's then that he draws himself closer to where I'm held captive, and he seizes my face within his hand; I can feel the talons on the tip of each finger press against my skin, threatening to leave their mark with my own blood as he pulls me forward, "But before I begin, there'ssss one thing that I've alwayssss wanted to know."

I grimace, a way I think that I can rid myself of the pain from his grasp, but it only makes it worse, "I'm not telling you anything!" My hiss is low and filled with hate as I advert my glare away.

"You don't have to tell me anything, SsssWAT Kat." The grin in his voice sickens me, but not as much as the hand that is reaching towards my face; I see it coming closer from the corner of my eye, and I quickly try to pull away, only to stay in one place. I can hear the figure that's bounding me gurgle a laugh, and before I know it, Viper's hand is apon me; he grabs the bare bandana that shields my true identity from the world, one that should have been protected by the helmet that was knocked off moments before and rips it effortlessly from my eyes.

So now I stand with my mouth curled into a mixed snarl of anger and shock, A SWAT Kat still in the eyes of Viper, but now I feel like Jake again; plain, boring Jake Clawson. The odds are now past being against me, for I feel as if he's already won. My mind keep repeating to itself over the victorious chuckles of the hybrid, _He knows! He KNOWS! _I've been in tougher situations as a SWAT Kat, but none have ever been as bleak as this. For the first time in a long time…

I'm scared.


	4. Watching You Suffer

Chapter 4: Watching You Suffer

… I wonder, what's going on in that hybrid mind of Viper's? The outstanding knowledge that Elrod Purvis was supposed to have took to his grave is wrapped somewhere in that wicked head, and the sickening smile curled on his face is shining with evil intentions. "From SsssWAT Kat to commoner with a flick of the wrissst." He studies the now shredded mask in his hand, one that should still be over my face; one that SHOULD be revealing Razor to the world.

Not Jake Clawson.

But I see him look at the mask thoughtfully, finally releasing his jagged grasp along my jaw line to place it on his own, "Hmmm. If only there wasss a name to go with the exposssed face." He muses for a moment, then turns his gaze back to me, locking eyes coldly with mine.

"What'sss your name, SssWAT Kat?"

Never in my life have I seen eyes so dead. For a moment, I hesitate, searching for any true form of life within the being facing me, before being brought back to the question by a knee in my stomach; I want to buckle from the pain, but the mutation pulls me into a painstaking pose of perfect posture. "Sorry, n-no dice."

Viper claws at my neckline, drawing as much of my jumpsuit into both fists before snapping me forward, "Fine; we can do thisss the hard way." The sight of his newfound grin makes my stomach feel like turning, as well as the force he uses to shove me away, "You're going to die, anyway."

* * *

_You're going to die, anyway._

Why can't I get that out of my head? Viper's smug look of death is still as clear as day in my mind, but I just want it to go away! Taking my head into my hands, I let out a silent whimper of defeat; every part of my body is screaming bloody hell, feeling as if it's being shredded from the inside out… Ah, who am I kidding? I have been. No kat should have survived what I went through, yet somehow I overcame the odds.

"Jake, you okay, buddy?"

The voice speaking to me is muffled as it reaches my ears. At first I believe my mind's playing another trick on me, but then I feel a large hand thud against my shoulder; it gives for a moment with the impact upon it, then I look up to catch a glimpse of the green eyes staring back at me. "Geez, Chance, give a guy a warning," I put on my best smile, even though it's a complete fake, and for a moment he smiles back.

"Guess I should've said something, huh?" His smile fades for a moment, "Hey, that wasn't your bad shoulder, was it?"

I frown; I know he means no harm by what he asks, but hearing my left be referred to as my "bad shoulder" makes me want to cringe more than the pain he just sent through my whole arm. I shake my head, though I know where his palm rests is exactly where the first injection was given.

That's when Chance tilts his head to the side, and raises an eyebrow my way; "You sure? Cause you know I can get Emily out here in a heartbeat, and she'll tell me which is which." He exposes his teeth to me in a laugh, then waits for my answer.

So, I nod. He wants the truth, so he's going to get it. "Yea, that's the bad one." I finally allow a painful sigh to come through my clenched teeth, "Hurts like hell too."

His face looks blank as his hand flies away from my wound, "Crud! Sorry about that. Why didn't you just say so?" He crosses his arms boldly, another grin painted to his face as he coolly asks. "Too proud?"

He's expecting me to laugh; the look on his face is begging for a laugh, a chuckle… Something to tell him I'm okay, but I have nothing. How can you give when everything's been taken away? I don't want to hurt my friend in any way, but I just can't give him a true laugh; not now, and I don't know when I'll smile and mean it again.

* * *

There's a large set of lights above the table I'm now on, and I'm trying my best to keep my attention focused on them; at least with them in my sight, I won't have to see what Viper's got in store for me. I've been strapped here for what seems like an eternity, and just when I think a sense of numbness is creeping over me, a malicious voice cracks through the silent air, "Hope you are comfortable, SssWAT Kat." He laughs to himself before catching a glimpse of my venomous glare. "Don't look ssso glum. Thisss won't take long at all."

"What are you talking about, Viper." My voice is crackly from moments before, when panic had ultimately took over and sent me into a hysteria I never want to see again. I guess it was bound to happen eventually, but seeing Alex made me realize what fate would be my own, and it acted as my trigger.

He strides to the table and pulls as much of me as he can forward, though the bounds against my arms and legs are resisting his strength. The ends of his mouth curl to form a obnoxious sneer, "Annihilation."

I try to hide the surprise in my face by furrowing my brows farther, "Annihilation?"

"Yesss. Did you really think I would do the sssame to you as I did to him?" Viper gestures towards what was left of Alex Nelson, his voice beaming with pride of his "success" as he continues, "You're not worthy of becoming one of my _wonderful_ creationsss! I'm going to make you sssuffer, SssWAT Kat! Killing you from the inssside out ssseems like the perfect method of death for a troublesssome vigilante like you!"

Only then do I notice the sound of clanking metal, and I crane my head towards it curiously; now I wish that I hadn't, for when I see the large needle clutched in Viper's hand, I feel the same wave of panic from earlier swarm over me. I thrash against the wraps pinning my body to the table, hoping for some kind, any kind, of freedom from the chosen fate coming my way; but as Viper shoves me onto my back once again, I come to realize that I'm screwed. No jumping around the obstacle now, for I'm definitely a dead kat.

I hear the fabric of my jumpsuit rip, and feel what part of my arm is moveable lift from the table; my eyes catch my sleeve's remains as they're discarded to the floor, in a blur of blue and red; when I see the needle-wielding hand of Viper lift above me, I shut my eyes, knowing what was coming next. And when the needle etches itself into my shoulder, including the muscles and bone under the skin, I do the only thing I can.

I scream; something that a SWAT Kats shouldn't do, or ever have to worry about, I'm now doing to my heart's content. I can feel the needle's tip as it continues to scratch its presence into its skeletal canvas, shocks of pain overwhelming my system. Seconds that feel like hours press by before Viper finally takes out the injection, a devilish grin on his face as he asks sarcastically, "Now, that didn't hurt, did it?"

I pant hard, trying to keep my mind on my breathing instead of the sickening pain. My shoulder is sweltering with a burning inferno from the injection, which brings me into even more of a panic that what I thought was possible; here I am, helpless, hurt. Doomed. And T-Bone didn't know-

Wait, T-Bone! I lost complete contact with him whenever my helmet was thrown off; had Viper's goons captured him too? Is he going through the same torture as I am? The big kat was tough, but I don't think that even he could manage to get through this alive. Which brings me back to my damned fate, and the monster looming over me in observation.

"You can make this death easssier for both of us if you tell me about this face; the face _without_ the mask." He hisses through closed fangs, a venomous glare in his eyes that brings a cold shiver down my spine.

I may be down, but as long as I can take what he dishes out, I'm not out; I swallow the fear rising into my throat, heavily breathing as I murmur, "Screw you. You're not getting anything out of me, as long as I'm still alive!"

"That won't be long," And with that, he turns his back to me; the sound of beakers and fluids fill the large laboratory, along with my heavy pants, as he continues his work to make me the _extinct _SWAT Kat.


	5. Breaking

Chapter 5: Breaking

Tuna caesural just doesn't seem appetizing this evening. Maybe it's the meds that Doc Jimson placed me on, or the suffering that both my body and mind has been through, but I know that something's… Different. I can tell through the faces of my friends that I'm not the same Jake they've grown to know, and I can see the pleas in their eyes for some kind of answer. But, I can't. Not now. I need to figure it out myself.

I shuffle bits of my food across my plate aimlessly, lost within my own musing thoughts; I know that both Chance and Emily's eyes are upon my frail figure, but I'm trying anyway possible to block them from my thoughts. Then a voice echoes through my pounding head, thoughtful, yet pained at the same time:

"You haven't ate any of your food, Jake. I thought tuna caesural was your favorite?"

I look up, and see the same begging eyes I've met for over a week now; Emily sets down her fork, and timidly reaches for me, fear etched in her face as she draws near. I feel her light touch against the top of my hand, but I do something that I've never done, catching not only her, but myself off guard.

I pull my hand away, and place it on my lap. In my mind, I'm screaming again; not any Emily, not at Chance, not anyone but myself. The solemn gaze I receive from my sister is enough to say that she's hurt, but she says nothing, withdrawing her hand back to her fork and continuing with her meal. And, I just stare at her apologetically, lost for words, my brows furrowing to try and contain the tears threatening to spill. I sit for a moment, wondering if I should try to explain, or leave while I can before wearily standing from my chair. I murmur almost silently to the remaining two at the table before turning to leave, "I'm sorry. I need to be alone."

"Ever since you've been home, you've been by yourself," I glance over my shoulder at Chance, who doesn't look away from his plate. He drops his fork into the mess he's made on the china, both hands still neatly places on each side of it as he continues, "Let us in, Jake. We just want to help."

"You can't help."

Emily casts her eyes my way, still wounded from before, "Yes we can. We're here to help you. Please, don't do this to yourself. None of this was your fault."

Yes it was; _I_ was the one that wanted to cover more ground by splitting up. _I _was the one that didn't fight like I should've to protect myself. _I _was the one that-

"I need some time _alone._" My words are cold, making a chill shiver through my own body as I say them. Another apologetic glance to the two, and I walk hurriedly to the door, to hide the tears stinging through my fur.

* * *

I don't know which is worse; the torture or the silence. I can feel it sinking in from all sides, and my only company now is the set of lights above my head. But even they've become a blur of everything else, their white shine branching and fading into the darkness of my mind. Death couldn't come at an easier time then now; in fact, I'm almost embracing the thoughts of it more then what's in store for me.

How much more can my body take? It's not brawny, or big in any way, like T-Bone's. The mutagens being pumped in my system will surely eat me alive if I don't get out of here soon; I can feel the raging inferno from my first "encounter" burn across my chest, and down my arm. What I'd give to be able to move again, to work out the tensing muscles and get the help I need. I feel as if I'm welding to this table; my limbs pinned down to make sure I stay in place, stretched out as if I'm getting ready to be dissected, to see what makes a SWAT Kat tick.

Funny, I guess in a way I'm doing just that_._

My blurry eyes dart frantically towards the almost mute creek of the door, hoping that I'll see my partner's face and that he'll save me from everything, including my troubling mind. But, all I see is a long green face sneering my way, "You're tough, SssWAT Kat… Far more tougher than what you look; a normal kat would've be dead by now, but you're ssstill going rather strong."

I open my mouth for a reply, but nothing comes from it, other than the low click of my tongue against the roof of my mouth. I want to say everything on my mind, to tell Viper exactly what I thought about all of this crud, but my tongue feels like a lead bar when I try to form words with it. I finally stop, sending piercing glares towards the hybrid creature walking my way.

And he catches my stares, sending them right back at me; "I jussst gave you a compliment, and thisss it the thanksss I get?" A short laugh escapes from his throat as he now stands over me, "I told you that you could make this death a lot easssier, but you wouldn't lisssten. I'm going to give you one more chance; tell me more about the face that I sssee now."

This pain is almost too much to bear; I think a coma would be a lot better than this fury racing through my veins. I just want it to end, rescued or not, just let the torture end!… I'm cracking under the pressure of the poison, my body falling apart at the seams more and more with each passing moment. I'm thinking hard about Viper's words, but then my mind comes to T-Bone. My partner, my friend, my blood brother. No, I can't turn my back on him; I can't let this pain overtake me. "Never. You can kill me, but, you're _not _learning anything about this face."

The snarl he releases is low and venomous as he brings a heavy fist against the table I'm on; it cracks like thunder against the metal, and I turn to see it resting inches from my head. A gulp forms in my throat, one that I quickly force down, as he shrills, "You _ssstupid _vigilante! Who are you? I must know about the being that hidesss behind the masssk!"

As if a force is holding down my ribcage, my breath freezes; who am I kidding, all of time seems to freeze. The bitter coldness in Viper's eyes stabs me with chills that curdle my blood. And with a mighty fist, he pounds my skull; the sickening crack that I hear from within brings more pain than anything as I bounce off the table. I want to let go, wrap up in a curled form and stay in the corner. I'm the defenseless kid, and Viper's the all-powerful bully.

"Hmph, time for part two of your demise, SssWAT Kat."

When my vision clears, I see a beaker near the end of my nose. But that's not what catches my eye; it's the dark substance on the side of his hand that refuses to let me turn away. My blood is a calling of my upcoming death, and though I try to reason, I fail when the beaker's mouth is shoved between my teeth. The foul liquid pushes its way down my throat, though my body's strongly protesting, and the container is soon emptied. Another toxin is now going through my body, and the inferno it's causing is anything but wonderful. Before I can catch myself, I'm grimacing with the pain, allowing tortured growls to come from within me. This only brings a gleeful smile to the doctor's face as he tosses the beaker aside, "So, are you ready to talk?."

My body speaks before my mind can catch up, "… Jake. M-my name is Jake Clawson."

* * *

I can't hide them anymore; the rampant tears pouring down my face are warm, compared to the cool November wind whirling around me. It sweeps across anything and everything in its path, sending small sheets of metal tumbling effortlessly across the salvage yard. Too bad the wind can't carry away the heavy thoughts in my mind. I find a place far off from the garage, by the latest car totaled by none other than Mr. Chesire, and prop myself onto its trunk.

_He knows. Viper knows my real identity! It'll only be time before he places Chance as T-Bone, and then if he finds out about Emily- no, Jake, don't think of something that bleak. But, what have I done? I've put us all in danger._

I stop before my thought is completed, placing my head into my hands with defeat.; I know that Chance and Emily only want to help, but I can't let them in. I don't quite know how to let _myself _in yet. I'm just as lost as the others about my own life at the moment.

"What have I done?"

My breath clusters before my face before fading away into the evening air; I'm no longer just a SWAT Kat in the eyes of that psychopath, but now there's a name. A _true _name. Razor is now Jake to him, and only time will tell how long it takes him to find out about T-Bone and Chance. We will never be safe as long as Viper's wandering the slums of MegaKat City. He'll find the salvage yard, the hangar, he'll find-

Emily. She's alone in the garage when we leave to save the day. It would only take a split second for him to have her as a captive. No, I can't think things like that! So help me, I'd rather die myself than to see him lay one hand on sis.

That, I swear.

* * *

Whatever was in that vile is taking full effect now; I can feel the muscles throughout my torso tighten in response to the liquid, and with each breath comes a new pain in my chest. Each moment passes as I grow weaker, and the more I think of what Viper called the "last step", the more I want to scream. My hands are shaking uncontrollably against my bounds, and I can hear the leather flaps scratch across the metal surface of the table, as I again look around the dim room. Viper's gone for now, more than likely preparing for my death, the final scene of the SWAT Kat Razor, and mechanic Jake Clawson.

I don't want to die! Sure it seemed pleasing before to escape the agony, but now I'm recanting my wishes. I want to feel my body again without the pain, I want to be safe back at the salvage yard I want to see Chance and Emily's beaming faces… I haven't heard from my partner in hours, and the worry and tension is swelling over its limits . What if he's suffering like I am? What if he's- No, don't think like that. I tuck my lower lip between my teeth, pausing in thought. But then something faint reaches my ears, tricking me at first until I hear it again, though it's so distant.

"Razor! Where are you?"

My heart nearly leaps from its ribbed cell as I furiously clear my throat, then I scream at the top of my lungs, "T-BONE! T-Bone, I'm in here!" My words go from loud to soft as each word zaps the energy out of me. I'm now stuck with a pant, unable to catch my breath though there's so much more I need to say. I hear frantic footsteps come my way, and I crane my neck towards the door to see T-Bone's reassuring face-

Only to see it smash against the darkened wall, and a pair of glowing eyes glaring my way. I abruptly stop my search for breath as he lurks to where I lay; "You stupid-!" He takes another shot at my face with his fists, nailing me in the jaw with a nasty sideswipe. It jerks my head to the right, and I have to pause to make sure it's still attached to my shoulders. "I'll be sssure that you're DEAD when T-Bone arrivesss."

With that in mind, I take the time I have left to call out to my friend; Viper shoves his hand against my mouth in an attempt to silence me, but with a sudden burst of will, I sink my teeth as far as I can into his skin. He yelps, and pulls back, but he still manages to reach into his lab coat pocket and expose a syringe, the one that I'm expecting he was referring to as the "last step". One final cry echoes through my head and through the spacious room as he prepares to put the SWAT Kats out of business.

… When a melodious _swoosh_, one that I know came from a glovatrix,catches my ear, along with the sound of Viper's cries; before I know it, T-Bone's already all over the madman, a swarm of anger and panic in his voice as he cries, "Viper, you picked the wrong vigilantes to mess with!"

A fight ensues between the two, and I can hear everything that's happening; but my eyes are forced shut as a wave of terror overcomes me. I shudder, pushing down the emotion that wants to come to the surface, and my breath comes as heavy gasps as I recollect Viper's words: _I'll be sure that you're DEAD when T-Bone arrives. _

Just then, I hear my friend's exclamation, and my eyes are soon wide open, looking his way; I feel so helpless as I watch him go down at the hands of Viper, his shoulders heaving with each breath he takes as he bitterly asks, "You… What did you do to him?"

"Just a few of my experiments, SssWAT Kat. I wasss almossst done, too, then you ssso rudely interrupted."

"What did you do?" His tone is dark, almost demonic sounding as he gets back to his feet, and glare of death in his eyes that would pierce the hybrid in half if possible.

Viper grins at the sight of T-Bone's anger, and I know that he's about the push him over the edge as he coolly responds, "He's injected with the best of my mutagens. And before you came along, he wasss at the final process of his own death."

There's a tremor in my partner's lip before it turns into a snarl; like a vicious beast, he leaps at his prey , claws outstretched and fangs bared. For a moment, I see Viper's face change from a grin to a fearful frown before he steps back.

I can't stand this pain anymore! I turn away from the fight, holding my breath to try and subdue the fire raging in my muscles and the tears in my eyes. But I'm miserably failing, and I feel my whole body begin to shake; I bite my lip to suppress the pain, only to create a new stinging sensation where a puncture wound now rests. I want out! Let me out of this torture!

"Help, C-Chance!"

My voice is a whisper, but it's caught by my partner; I turn in shock of what I allowed to slip out, just in time to see his bewildered face staring back at me. With his guard down, Viper takes the opportunity to send a swift tail into him that sends him to the ground. And, in a flash, the venomous hybrid is gone from the room.

But that's not what matters now; T-Bone's still staring at me with large eyes and a slack jaw as he picks himself up and walks to where I'm restrained. He releases my harnesses silently as I stammer, "T-Bone, I-it was an accident. Honest!"

"I know." He casts his eyes to the floor, sighing heavily as he continues, "It's not your fault, buddy. Who knows what all that maniac has done to you? Besides, he can't find us on just a simple first name, right?" He tries to fake a smile, holding his hand out to me.

But I frown, slowly taking the hand he offers as I try to move my aching limbs, "Maybe not yours, but mine." It's been so long since I've moved any part of my body, that when I sit up, a jolt of agony shoots throughout me , "Dammit, that hurts!"

"What are you trying to tell me, Razor?" His voice is skeptic as he places a hand against my back to keep me upright; he then searches hurriedly around the room, kneeling long enough to pic up my long begotten sleeve, and places it against my forehead. I look up to see stern eyes looking my way, and that's when I have to bite the bullet.

Swallowing what little bit of pride I have left, I murmur, "He knows."


	6. Capture and Rescue

Chapter 6: Capture and Rescue

I hate it when T-Bone gets that look on his face; it's one of those expressions that you can't decipher because there's so much going on behind it. And with all truth, it's intimidating at the moment. Stepping down from the table once referred to as my death bed, I stumble, catching hold of anything and everything possible to keep myself from crashing-

-One of those "things" being my best friend, who didn't take an eye off me for one second.

The other vigilante finally snaps from his gaze long enough to realize what's going on, and he throws one of his massive arms out just in time; my whole lower body gives, disobeying the commands that my brain is frantically giving, but I'm saved from the less than pleasant fall that was becoming more apparent by the second. "Thanks," I murmur, pulling myself back to my feet before meeting his glance.

"You're just kidding, y'know, about earlier?" Poor T-Bone; I'm not sure if he's in denial, or if he's in a full panic as he allows the sleeve once against my forehead to hit the ground with a sickening slap. I wince at the sound, but turn my attention back to the question before me.

I feel like such a traitor as I shake my head slowly. A look of defeat washes over his face for a moment before a rage that even I didn't see takes over; I stagger back as fast as my depleted body will allow me when T-Bone's fist turns the metal table into a dented piece of scrap. And it's that same rage that snaps me like a twig, and like the flip of a switch, I'm bound in panic mode again.

And I feel the uneasy quiver in my lower lip rise as I swallow nervously, _No way, I can't break down. Not here, not now. Not in front of T-Bone. Hold it in. _

As much as my mind pleads, it doesn't happen. I don't know what to do at the moment; everything is just so topsy-turvy, and my friend's outburst was just the last bit I can take. I place a hand over my eyes, trying to conceal my shame as it streams down my face.

But, again, that doesn't happen either. I can hear T-bone pause between his heavy pants of anger, then he completely stops; I see him through my fingers turn on his heel and face me, an expression that I've never seen before on my friend stamped clearly on his face: Fear. T-Bone's child-like eyes only pull harder at my already fragile heart's strings, and I fall into an uneasy shake as I shudder a heavy sigh.

I'm defeated.

And I've pulled my friend down alongside me…

"Hey, what's that?" Our ears perk towards the sound of propellers beating heavily against the sky, and I suddenly shrink, drying the tears quickly as I murmur an answer to my own question: "Reporters."

"More like 'reporter'." T-Bone replies, watching the copter with intent eyes, and quickly spotting out Kat's Eye News' top reporter. "Looks like Ann's found herself some juicy gossip, perfect for the 11 o'clock broadcast," He then turns back to me, a hurt dullness in his eyes as he nods towards the door, "You ready to make an exit?"

I begin to nod, but suddenly I freeze; "But how can we get out without being noticed?… The jet's surrounded by reporters, and I'm out a mask and helmet."

That last part hurt more than it should, but, it's true; if I go outside, especially during the journalism feeding frenzy, then the SWAT Kats will be even more screwed over than what we already are. The rhythm in my head makes my ideas seem like something distant as I ponder. My partner only scratches his chin thoughtfully for a moment before beginning, "I've got an idea that _might _be crazy, or stupid, enough to work."

* * *

As T-Bone shoves his shoulder into the door, it gives, and we're both soon caught up in the publicity wave. My face is burrowed into my friend's jumpsuit, and his larger helmet now rests over my identity, but I can still sense the danger as he carries me past the flashing cameras. "Hey! Watch it, buddy! Can't you tell that my partner's pretty busted up?"

Too bad he wasn't exaggerating; I can hear the other kat that bumped into us murmur an apology, but it soon grows distant. I hear the canopy of the Turbokat glide open, and I breathe a pained sigh of relief-

That is, until I hear a strikingly familiar voice echo over all of the other bustle; "This is Ann Gora, Kat's Eye News, here with the SWAT Kats. T-Bone, can you tell us what happened to Razor? Will he be okay?"

Uh-oh. Neither of us was prepared for Ann; we were supposed to avoid her at all costs, yet here we were, her right in our faces. I don't dare meet her interrogating glance, one that I can feel lurk over my every fiber, for if I do, I risk blowing it all. The only thing keeping me from exposing the SWAT Kats' true identities to everyone in MegaKat City was a loosely fitting helmet that still left Jake Clawson out in the open. So I keep my face in T-Bone's chest, and allow him to do the talking…

"Sorry, Ann; can't chat now." An uneasy stammer rests in his voice as he continues to walk on, but he stops suddenly. I felt her slender hand clip my sore shoulder before it took hold of my partner's.

"Come on! Can you at least tell us about Viper?"

That uneasiness once in T-Bone's voice is long gone, and I don't need to make eye contact to know that he's pissed. "Look, I _can't _talk now! Razor needs help, and all you care about is some hot-shot news report!"

Oh yea, he's definitely pissed. I hear the cockpit open, and the feeling of opposing gravity overwhelms me when T-Bone leaps onto the wing. It's everything I can do to hold down my lunch, but I manage to put that thought aside when my head begins spiraling; a small groan stirs from within me, and escapes before I realize it.

"Razor! Razor, how are you feeling?" I must've been more audible than I thought; I can hear the sea of reporters bark my way, and I know that their microphones are outstretched above their heads towards us. But I don't say anything, instead letting my friend respond.

"Dammit, will you just leave him alone?" I'm placed in the co-pilot's seat, and I slump to keep my face from view as he continues, "He _needs_ medical attention! Geez, what does it take to drive that info through your skulls?"

Through the corner of my eye, I can see T-Bone's ears flatten against his head as a thunderous voice overcomes the roaring crowd below, "Disturbing the peace, I see? You SWAT Kats are nothing but trouble!"

"Ah, up yours, Feral!" Even I have to blink in shock as the other vigilante snaps at the Commander, stepping over the side of the jet and into the pilot's seat, "They're the ones disturbing the peace; I'm just wanting to get Razor some help!"

"Likely story, you troublesome vigilante! You're saying that to save your own hide-"

_Swoosh. _That sound means that T-Bone's had enough crap for the day; the engines roar to life as he mumbles, "Stupid press. Damn Feral. When the hell's he actually gonna do something, anyway?…"

My stomach again lurches as gravity's pressure hits me, and the Turbokat lifts from its perch into the darkened skies. "Ugh, easy with the thrusters, pal." I gurgle, desperately trying to fend off the rising sickness within me.

He glances over his shoulder, uneasiness in his eyes, yet he paints a smile across his face, "I don't care HOW sick you are, throw up, and you're cleaning the jet from top to bottom."

* * *

Thank goodness T-Bone didn't keep his promise that day, or else I would've been the one scrubbing raw chunks from the Turbokat for weeks.

I can feel the small, but noticeable uplifting of my lips, as the grin plays upon my face; it's a feeling that I haven't truly felt in a while, and I embrace it as a small chuckle escapes me, "Chance Furlong: part time mechanic, part time vigilante, and, part time vomit scrubber."

The chuckle changes into a laugh that I can no longer hold in; just imagining Chance cursing under his breath as he cleans my partially-digested lunch from his precious jet is enough to make this feeling overcome me. I feel my ribs ache as I continue my lunatic manner, and with each heave, my shoulder begins to throb, but I just can't stop.

That is, until I hear the less than comical cry coming from the garage; I stop, my breath fogging up around my nose before vanishing as I continue to listen. I hear it again, and quickly dub it as Chance.

I leap to my feet (the best that I can, anyway), and head towards the open door of the garage. Though my run is sluggish, and each fast-paced step brings a growing ache to my body, it brings me closer to my destination. I finally make it to the door, as Chance stumbles into me in a full force panic.

_Uh-oh. _I don't like the look on his face; it's that same one I saw at the Biochemical lab, and I recoil as he places his hands on my forearms. "Jake! Jake, where were you? Did you see where he went?"

"Who?" I'm skeptic of my best friend as his eyes dart across every part of the room; I'm placing another face on as a monstrous pain surges through me, but I know that this time, my confusion is beaming right through.

Chance pants uneasily for a moment, then he furrows his brows, "It's… It's Viper, and he's got Emily!"


	7. The Viper's Venom

Chapter 7: The Viper's Venom

"Enough jokes, Chance," I furrow my brow at my friend as he gives me a bewildered glare; I know he wouldn't prank about something as serious as this, but my mind refuses to take it what it's heard. Stupidity and denial overrides my craving for answers as I continue, "Now, what's wrong?"

It's faintly noticeable, but Chance lifts the corner of his mouth in a snarl, "Dammit, will you just listen for one second?" He mutters something under his breath before he abruptly stops, inhaling deeply as he stammers an apology, "… Sorry, Jake, I- I don't know what went over me. I-"

I have to admit, my friend's burst of anger caught me off guard, but I lift my hand, to wave off his request, "I deserved that, buddy; I've been an ass ever since I came home. I'm the one that's sorry." My voice wavers with an uprising anxiety, but I try to force it down as I place my eyes on Chance. "But, how did that creep get in the garage?"

"Beats me. I was down here when I heard all the commotion upstairs, then I saw him." Chance turns his face from me and solemnly muses for a moment. "But he did say something about fate, and how he was going to finish the 'job' on-"

His words slowly drop into a whisper, and with a glance of dismay, we shriek, "-Emily!"

I can't hold down the panic anymore as it rushes through my whole body; The run to the entrance of the hangar quickly turns into a half-delirious stagger as my wounds finally start catching up to me. I finally can't go anymore, and I fall to my knees in front of the entrance, clutching my ribcage as a tightening inferno traveling throughout my muscles.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Chance's face is stern as he runs up to me and helps me back to my feet. When I can finally stand alone, I hear the impatient tapping of my friend's foot and look to see his head tilted for an answer. "Well?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Nuh-uh." He shakes his head, almost like a father towards his child when he does something wrong. "You're still recovering from your last encounter with Viper. You stay here, and I'll save Emily."

I blink, unprepared for the firm tone in his voice. Does he really expect me to sit on the sidelines while my only sister is in peril? While that psychopath Viper is dead-set on turning her into his next 'wonderful' experiment? "I think not. I'm going, Chance, like it or not."

"Jake, no! C'mon, dude. Not too long ago, you were moping around in some sort of depression. And, now, you expect me to think that you-"

"But I _AM _okay! You're not going anywhere without me, Furlong. Just remember that it's 'SWAT Kats' not 'SWAT Kat'."

For a moment, he doesn't answer, but only lifts a brow my way. It's clear that he's skeptical, probably because he doesn't believe that I'm okay… And, with all truth, he's probably right. But, as if a Scaredy Kat marathon had just been announced, he gives me an uncontrollable smirk, and jerks his thumb into the air, "I guess it's time you gave the Doc a _friendly _visit, anyway, buddy. Let's go save your sister!"

* * *

A mental sigh escapes my brain before I cast a glance down to my attire; it must've been the sixth time in the last few minutes I've looked over my uniform, but for once I find a form of tranquility in the new suit. No patchy blood stains, no missing sleeves.

And a helmet that's not been shattered all to pieces; a brief shudder passes through my bones once that crosses my mind, but I place it aside when I feel a vigilante's eyes upon me. Looking up, I see two green orbs glancing worriedly my way. "You okay?"

"Sure. I'm fine." A reassuring grin pulls on my face and fights away the inner demons, and after a few moments, T-Bone falls for it. A moment later, the cockpit regains its eerie silence as once before. And it gives me time to think.

… But, not long.

"Lieutenant!" The gargle of a hasty Enforcer buzzes over the radio, and in an instant, both T-Bone and I perk our ears towards the ongoing cries, "Lieutenant, come in, ma'am!"

"Speak freely, soldier; what's happening in there?"

Nothing; the Enforcer shrieks over the frequency loud enough to make me wince, and a sickening crunch is soon heard in the background. Quickly we home in on Felina's voice as it booms again, an awkward panic overtaking it, "I said, what's _happening _in there, Wilson?"

"Aw, crud," T-Bone muses in a tone so low, I almost don't catch it. I can tell it in his stiffened expression that he's thinking what I am, and I lower my head in silence.

Only to hear a terrified pant come through to Enforcers, one that for the moment is relieving, "Lieutenant Feral, I need back up- NOW!"

Felina makes no haste towards Wilson's demand, "What happened to your men?"

"Something- big, jumped us, and took out Sergeant Remington and the Commander, as well as carried away two from our party! I- I can't tell you quite what it was, because it was so fast, but we need medical assistance now!"

"Just stay calm and out of sight, trooper. Help is on the way."

A moment passes where the only things heard are the winds wrapping around the Turbokat as it cuts through the sky, and the sound of our own breathing. I'm caught up within my own web of thoughts, and I can only guess that T-Bone is too, before he finally murmurs, "You don't think that thing was-"

"Alex?" I glance forward, and he solemnly nods, "More than likely. C'mon, buddy, we've gotta stop Viper before he harms anyone else!" A grin that I thought I had lost, one that only a vigilante that's going to save the world- or at least the city- wears, comes to my face as I force an enthusiastic war cry over the pain, "Let's rock-n-roll!"

A smile creeps over my friend's lips as he shoves the jet to its max speed… And we're both lurched back into our seats, just like the good ol' days. The engine of the Turbokat roars so loud, that I can barely hear T-Bone's chuckle:

"Glad to have you back, buddy."


	8. Vigilante's Sonnet

Chapter 8: Vigilante's Sonnet

"Just what do you think _ you're _doing here, SWAT Kats?"

Feral always has to ruin the party. I give a short glance to T-Bone, then back to the commander as he takes a step forward. A wave of nausea feels overwhelming at the moment, but I stand my ground without covering it in the remnants of my small dinner. _Time is __not__ of the essence, Jake. Who knows where Emily's at in that building, and that's a lot of ground-_

"Sorry to cut in, Feral, but I think that _we_ can do a better job." T-Bone's voice chimes over the barrage of enforcer cruiser engines, and a distinct tone of anger can be heard within each syllable. He pushes through a band of foot soldiers before reaching the commander, whom in which he shares an infuriated glare with before shoving past. I follow close behind, as if I was a lost child finding refuge through the guidance of a larger being, but as I shuffle by Feral, he brings a heavy hand against my shoulder.

I couldn't help but hiss as I knock his paw away, and T-Bone is soon facing us once more. Feral speaks before the enraged vigilante that is now tending to me has the chance, "You troublesome pests are only going to make things worse for our hostages; don't you even think about their safety before barging in on such a delicate situation such as this?"

"Shut it, Feral," I murmur, weakly rubbing the throbbing muscles as T-Bone and I walked on. "We know what we're doing. I mean, we practically do this every day _for _you. So don't give us any lip."

And with that, we're both off, into the darkness of MegaKat Biochemical. "Razor, you sure you can do this?"

I hear my partner's distraught voice to my right, and with the tap of a finger against my helmet, a flood of light overcomes him. He blinks, doing the same to his head gear before asking again, "You sure you're up for this? I can do this on my own if you're not-"

"Don't ever try, T-Bone. Besides, haven't you already tried this once today?" My nerves are frayed to their limits, and, except for the constant reminder of the current phobia festering n the back of my mind, I just don't care about anything anymore. That is, anything besides finding Emily and busting Viper's face in. I make a mental threat, storing it within the confines of my conscious mind before muttering a short apology to my comrade. "So, you ready to try the whole 'split up' scene again?"

T-Bone turns sharply, basking me in a blinding light that takes me a moment to adjust to. When I do, his wide eyes alarm me. "You've gotta be kidding me, Razor! Need I remind you of what happened last time?"

I shudder; nobody has to remind me of that.

He carries on, "Besides, two are better than one. If we see Viper, one can kick the stuffing out of him while the other rescues Emily."

I don't have to stop to think about his logic; I know that it's right. But, as much as I want to go on my own and personally deliver well-deserved punishment to that low-life snake, I nod, quickening my pace as much as I can. "Yea, I guess. Now, let's go."

Viper's presence is heavy throughout the building, as we cut our way through the fallen vines now strung across each hall, and I know that we both feel the undeniable evil in the air. It seems as if we've been slicing through mutated nature for hours when T-Bone finally stops, placing his back against a clearing on the wall and emitting a low growl of frustration. I soon follow, allowing myself to melt onto the floor, and my body is fast to let me know that it's taking as much as it can. My muscles constrict to the pain's rhythm, and through I try hard to suppress them, my breaths come out as short gasps.

"You okay, Sure-Shot?"

I'm almost in a fetal position now, but I hear my comrade's concerned question. So, I try to reply as calm as I can, "S-sure thing. Just, give me a moment, okay?" I heave another pant, "My body's not really used to this stuff yet."

"Well," I hear him muse to himself, "I _could_ leave you here, so you could blow chunks for Viper to clean up…" I look up at T-Bone, and spot a mischievous grin to match the sarcasm in his voice. "He might like scrubbing other people's barf as much as I do."

For a moment, it feels like old times as I begin to laugh. I can't help myself, but I soon see that my partner doesn't mind, for he soon follows. In a way, I guess this is our way of knowing that there are no hard feelings against me for the way I've been treating him, and a part of me begins to ease.

Until a ear-piercing shrill fills our heads, and our laughter soon dies. Wide-eyed, we both pull ourselves from the wall and continue through the jungle before us. That small sense of tranquility that had shown itself earlier was now gone, and my hear was in a full-swing panic as I shove against my body's warnings. I keep my glare on my feet, hoping to keep the pain out of my mind as the other SWAT Kat leads the way. _Once we're out of this rain-forest, it should be smooth sailing until we get to Viper. Then, I'll prove to him that you NEVER mess with a Clawson. _

"Uh, Razor." I smack face-first into T-Bone's back as he suddenly stops; guess that's what I get for not paying attention. I stop for a moment, trying to slow my spinning head and thoughts, before looking up at my friend to head his troubled tone.

- I wish I would have kept my head down, for when I advert my attention to the other SWAT Kat, I catch glimpse of the overgrown figure of Alex Nelson.

This can't be good.


	9. Hysteria!

Chapter 8: Hysteria!

Alex sends a piercing glare towards T-Bone and myself, emitting a powerful roar that makes us both cover our ears. He steps forward, just as we instinctively pull our feet back. Beside me, T-Bone's hand tugs my sleeve, and I turn my worried eyes to his.

A forced calm settling within his voice, my partner jerks his thumb over his shoulder, "We either run or fight; you up for either option?"

"Of course." I'm lying through my teeth, but nevertheless, I send a suggestive nod towards the monster, "You up for the fight?"

The burly tom places a hand to his wrist, pulling the glovatrix accompanying it tighter against his skin, "Let's rock n' roll!" And with that, followed by a pre-victorious flash of his pearly whites, he pounces at the awaiting monster.

I soon follow, an equally wide grin across my face despite the numbing pain knocking on my ribs. The rush of being back in action- of being _alive_- overtakes the angst in my body as I shove the discomfort into the back of my mind where it belongs, and deliver a swift kick to Alex's head.

It mentally stings to do such a thing to a fallen comrade, it really does.

He howls in disapproval, flinging a tentacle in my direction as I surprisingly land on my feet without issue. I close my eyes, bringing my arms up in defense as I await the powerful blow, yet I feel no contact. Daring to peek behind my dark lids, I see T-Bone perched upon his "shoulders", delivering furious blows to the creature's skull. "Razor!" He looks up, spotting my amazed eyes, "Don't just stand there, gawking; go find Emily!"

Right, right! I shake from my amazement, and give a grateful nod towards my friend before sprinting down the hall. I owe him for a Hell of a lot more than he realizes, and once we're back at the salvage yard, I'll think of some way to compensate for his sacrifices. For now, I focus on my sister's screams ebbing their way through the darkness and into my ears.

I've never heard anything worse in my entire life, nor have I ever felt so driven. I thought that Viper had pushed me over my proverbial edge when he conducted his brash experiments on me, the unwilling test subject… How wrong I was. The moment he touched Emily, he sealed his fate.

I soon realize that I've been running on auto-pilot, because when I snap from my pondering, I realize that the screams are almost so loud, they physically hurt. I force myself to stop, creeping towards the edge of the wall on my left as I peer around its corner. There is a dim light that floods only a section of the conjoined hall, pouring from the same room that I had been in only days earlier. I gulp, forcing myself to conceal part of my anger for the sake of logic- the last thing T-Bone needs is to save two Clawsons tonight.

So, I clench my fists together and withhold the desire to rush in and beat Viper to a bloody pulp. It's the least I can do for both Emily and Chance. I creep into the left wing until my body is only millimeters away from touching light, and observe the room tactfully. Strategies buzz through my open mind like angry hornets when I see Emily, clinging to the table by the same harnesses that had once held me back. Viper is on the other side of the room by his beakers, no doubt creating poisons similar to what's been eating away at me, but my eyes turn back to my sister when I see her contort to her best ability as she cries out, "You won't get away with this, you… You!-"

Viper turns so fast, it's startling. Yellow, glowing eyes bend to comprehend the anger behind them, and he walks towards her shackles, fist ablaze, "Will you shut up? Sssstupid girl! You are getting a luxxxxurious treatment that's only worthy of my dearesssst creations, yet you're shallow enough to not recognize it?" He stops above her , and brings his fist down next to her face with a thud, "You are just like your brother, unthankful brat!"

Screw strategy. My temper boils over its limit, and I lose myself, unleashing a barrage of cement slugs into Dr. Viper- despite being a simple compound, it can pack quite a nice wallop when it cracks against a villain's skull. I choke back an angry slur of curses despite my deepest desire to throw them at the hybrid psycho, and take charge into the room, "Hold it right there, Dr. Viper!"

The slugs knock Viper off his feet, and it's clear that he's dazed from the attack. He shakes his head, orbs of cement flying from his motion before growling, "You! Have you not learned your lessssson, Jacob?"

Involuntarily, I stiffen, but I fail to let it show in my features- my brows furrow further, "_You _don't have the right to call me by that name. Now, I suggest you let my sister go, before I tear you to shreds."

"Doessss it look like I'm scared?" Indeed, he looked less than amused, but my promise is a sincere one. He hisses my way, then sweeps his large tail against the back of my legs. I fall with a "Oomph!", and roll away in time to miss another pounding from said appendage.

"Enough of thisss!" Viper bellows, slithering to his feet as his eyes meet mine. He points a claw to me, "This ends now!"

I couldn't agree more; I fall into a fighting stance and ignore the ebbing pain, "Alright, but it's your fate we're sealing tonight."


End file.
